The Wombat Series
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Pairing: established House/Wilson, microscopic mentions of House/Stacy, Wilson/Amber. Rating: PG. Warning s : AU, kid!fic Ducklings are House & Wilson's kids , slight mentions of House's dysfunctional family, general backgrounds.
1. Happy New Year

**Title**: The Wombat Series  
**Chapter**: 1  
**Pairing**: House/Wilson, microscopic mentions of House/Stacy, Wilson/Amber.  
**Rating**: G for total fluff.  
**Warning(s)**: Totally AU: a kid!fic where the Ducklings are House & Wilson's kids. Chapter Three/Four: slight mentions of House's dysfunctional family, general backgrounds.  
**Disclaimer**: House, Wilson, Cuddy & respective ducklings are not mine. I wish, but alas, they aren't.

-----------------------------

It had been a very long evening for the little boy, staying up until one o'clock to celebrate New Year's Eve with his daddies and his Aunt Cuddy. Aunt Cuddy had let the three stay over due to the snowstorm that had blanketed the streets in soft, white snow. She had pulled out the couch and an assortment of sheets, pillows and blankets that smelled like lavender and jasmine (like Aunt Cuddy) and moth balls. Daddy House needed to be downstairs for his leg, otherwise they would have been in the big guest room that the diminutive blonde boy would often stay in if his daddies were working late.

Papa Wilson had put the sheets over the make-shift bed and fluffed the pillows just right for the three of them. He pulled down the comforter so that the three of them could get under the covers soon. Meanwhile, Daddy House was in the corner of the living room, drinking a deep amber liquid and playing a soft, sweet melody on the piano. He soon stood up from the black baby grand, creating a comfortable silence barely broken by the "thump-step" as he crossed the hardwood floor. Daddy House wrapped his free hand around Papa Wilson's hip and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He whispered "Happy New Year's, Jimmy" before sitting down on the bed and picking up the young boy.

"Happy New Year's, Wombat!" He kissed the boy on the head, holding him close for a brief second. "Happy New Year's Daddy!" the boy beamed while holding the stuffed animal for which he earned his nickname. On his other side, Papa Wilson sat down on the side of the couch and took off his shoes. "Happy New Year's Papa!" Wilson turned and smiled, scooting over on the bed to hold his son. He hugged him tight and said, "Happy New Year's, Robert!"

The three men soon were wrapped up in the blankets with Robert right in the middle of his daddies. Papa Wilson's arm and Daddy House's arms held him close, while also gently holding each other while the storm blew on. The three slept quite soundly, and though the youngest of the clan got up quite early when he heard his Aunt Cuddy come downstairs for the paper. He wiggled out of the grasp of his daddies, grabbed his favourite stuffed animal and walked into the other room to cuddle up with his aunt. Daddy House closed the empty space on the bed and once again, wrapped his arm around Papa Wilson. With a quick kiss on the forehead and a Vicodin to ward off the morning aches, Daddy House fell right back asleep. Papa Wilson curled up right next to the elder man following suit.

A few days later, both men got separate emergency pages while at work. Wilson walked into Cuddy's office and sat down, waiting for his husband who walked in about two minutes later, cherry lollipop in hand. Cuddy, who was standing with her back to them, turned around with a soft smile on her face. She had a white envelope in her hand. "I figured that the two of you would appreciate this," she said as she handed it to them. Wilson accepted the envelope and opened it immediately, taking out four pictures. He smiled as he looked at them, House looking over his shoulder. The first was the three of them smiling and hugging right after the ball had dropped on television. The second was the first picture that Robert had taken: Aunt Cuddy and his daddies smiling, with Daddy House slightly cut off. The third one, neither of the men had remembered: Wilson and House were on their sides, facing inwards towards their son, and Robert on his back, Wombat under his arm. The three of them had smiles on their faces, looking every bit the epitome of the happy family. The very next picture was just as precious, but for slightly different reasons: the two men were curled up on the bed together, Wilson's head was leaning against House's chest, arm over House's stomach, and House was caught kissing the top of his husband's head.

"These are wonderful, Lisa. Thank you." Wilson rose and gave her a hug. "They will be going into our photo album."

"Hey, wait a minute..." House said, still looking at the picture. "This is blackmail! What if someone sees this?"

"Don't worry, no one will actually believe you have a heart at this hospital and your reign of terror won't be tarnished. Though if you don't start doing your clinic duty, I may change my mind," Cuddy smirked.


	2. Summer Days

**Title**: The Wombat Series  
**Chapter**: 2  
**Pairing**: House/Wilson, microscopic mentions of House/Stacy, Wilson/Amber.  
**Rating**: G for total fluff.  
**Warning(s)**: Totally AU: a kid!fic where the Ducklings are House & Wilson's kids. Chapter Three/Four: slight mentions of House's dysfunctional family, general backgrounds.  
**Disclaimer**: House, Wilson, Cuddy & respective ducklings are not mine. I wish, but alas, they aren't.

-----------------------------

The entire day had been unbearably hot and the only thing the air conditioner was actually doing was hanging out in the garbage can. It had a dramatic death the night before, sounding more like a 747 rather than a home appliance. James had every intention of making his husband buy him a new air conditioner when he got out of work. Until then, he grabbed his clothes for work, and dressed after taking an ice cold shower. He made their son's lunch, made House's lunch, and made his own before rousing the elder doctor from his sleep.

"Wilson, turn on the damn air conditioning..." House groaned from the bedroom. "It's hot," he whined petulantly after his request went unnoticed.

"For the fifth time, you were there when the air conditioner died. If you're really that uncomfortable, get up and take a cold shower." James answered from the kitchen, with his hands on his hips.

"Will you take one with me?" The smirk on House's face was more than evident in his voice.

"House, I don't want you talking like that in front of Robbie. Get ready for work, we have air conditioning there. I don't want to be late."

With a groan, the elder doctor did as he was told and hobbled into the bathroom. Soft knocks sounded on the lower part of the door, signaling Robbie's entrance.

"Hiya Daddy!"

"Hi Wombat, are you ready for kindergarten?" his Daddy called over the shower curtain and the falling water.

"Of course, Daddy. I just need to brush my teeth. Papa said he didn't want me to have any cavities. What are they?"

"Cavities?"

"Yeah... what are cavities, Daddy?"

"A figment of your Papa's imagination." House smirked as he finished washing his hair.

"What's a figment?"

"Brush your teeth, Wombat." His Daddy chuckled before turning off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and eased himself out of the shower. Walking by his son, he mussed the bright blonde locks of hair and went to go change.

"Okay!"

By the time that House was ready and walking into the kitchen, Robbie and Wilson were both waiting with their lunches in hand. Wilson grabbed House's lunch and the keys to the car off of the island in the kitchen. House walked over to Wilson and kissed him softly before heading over to Robbie for a hug.

"Alright, Wombat. Daddy's going to have to stay late tonight. Aunt Cuddy called a few minutes ago and said I have a big case to work on. Papa's going to pick you up after day care and you two can have dinner together. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

"Good. Save me some dinner," House smiled and grabbed the little one's hand. The two of them walked outside to the car, followed by Wilson.

--

Wilson was excited to have some bonding time with his son. They often had dinner together if House was busy with a case, but he had planned hair cuts for the two of them for this evening. He had a bright smile on as he drove towards the day care provider.

Robbie was waiting excitedly for his Papa at the door. When Wilson walked into the building, his little Wombat jumped right into his arms with a resounding, "Hi Papa!" Soon, the pair were seated in the car and driving towards the centre of town.

"We need to get our hair cut before dinner, alright sport?"

"Okay, Papa! But my hair isn't long, why do I have to get my hair cut?"

"So it can grow."

"Why do I have to cut it so that it can grow?"

Wilson smiled back at Robbie through the rear view window. "I don't know, Wombat. Sometimes, things are silly."

"Oh. Okay. Can I have spikes in my hair?!"

"Spikes? How come?"

"'Cause Riley and his brothers have spiky hair! It's really cool, Papa!"

"You're just like your Daddy, you know that?"

"It's really, really cool! It just stands up in the middle!"

"I suppose your hair can grow back in, and your Daddy will be quite amused with your hair..."

"Can I, Papa!? Please?! I'll be really good! I'll brush my teeth so I don't get cavities!"

"You should brush your teeth anyway. But, yes, you can have spiky hair," he chuckled.

--

The hair dresser knew exactly what Robbie wanted done to his hair -- a mohawk -- and although Wilson would rather his son have a crew cut, he allowed it. _Just this once_. Once both men were done, Wilson took a picture of his son's new haircut with his phone and sent it to his husband for approval.

It was no surprise, that while Wilson and Robbie were walking through the pet store right next to the salon, Wilson received a text message saying, "Can't believe you let him. Totally my kid. Get Chinese food. See you tonight."

--

Wilson wasn't exactly ready to head home yet, so he ordered the Chinese food to be delivered, which wouldn't arrive for another 30 minutes. He took his son over to the Walgreen's to pick up a few things for home, and a pint of ice cream. The two walked outside and sat on the bench, sharing their moose track ice cream - Robbie's choice - and talked about the animals they had seen at the pet shop.

Once the ice cream was gone and the mosquitos were coming out to bite, Wilson cleaned the two of them up, and drove back home for their dinner.

"Papa, why did we have ice cream before dinner?"

"Because ... 'life is uncertain, you should eat dessert first'."

"But... you never let me eat dessert first!"

"Sometimes it's okay," he smiled once again.

"Like when?"

"Like today."

"Why today?"

"Because I'm your Papa and I said so."

"Okay, Papa!"

--

They arrived home with plenty of time before the Chinese food arrived. He and the little Wombat ate their dinner and watched Spongebob and The Fairly Odd Parents. Robbie managed to curl up against his Papa and giggled through his evening programs. Wilson soon put the boy to bed and started to heat up dinner when House got a ride home from Cuddy. She opened the door and walked into the small apartment.

"So, I hear my nephew has a mohawk?"

"Yeah. You can sneak in if you'd like to see, I just put him to bed."

"I will, though House needs your help outside," she smiled and walked into the other room.

Wilson went right out and House was leaning against the trunk of Cuddy's car.

"What do you need help with?"

"I can think of ten different things you could help me with," he leered at the younger doctor, "Though there is a rather heavy box in the trunk that I can't carry."

House turned around and opened the trunk, revealing a large box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"A box. Yes. You're so smart, that's why you're my Boy Wonder." House rolled his eyes.

"Bastard. I meant...," James picked up the box with a little effort, and answered his own question. "Oh House, you got us an air conditioner!"

"Correction. I got _myself_ an air conditioner. You happen to sleep in the same bedroom as I do, so you get to use it, too." He smirked, before his face brightened up. "Oh, by the way, I do believe this," he pulled a thin plastic card out of his back pocket, "is yours."


	3. Welcome Home, Wombat

**Title**: The Wombat Series  
**Chapter**: Three: Welcome Home, Wombat  
**Pairing**: House/Wilson, microscopic mentions of House/Stacy, Wilson/Amber.  
**Rating**: G for total fluff.  
**Warning(s)**: Totally AU: a kid!fic where the Ducklings are House & Wilson's kids. Chapter Three/Four: slight mentions of House's dysfunctional family, general backgrounds.  
**Disclaimer**: House, Wilson, Cuddy & respective ducklings are not mine. I wish, but alas, they aren't.  
**Author's Note**: This installment is slightly out of chronological order, and should be viewed as a flashback.

-----------------------------

Over the course of twenty years of a complex friendship, many difficulties, a list of lovers, and a myriad of emotions – both good & bad – neither seemed to understand in entirety… despite all of this, the two always came back to each other. Wilson provoked House as a mystery he could never solve; House stood as something untamable, wild, an enigma.

The love affair was not sudden; rather, the relationship was a work in progress. Clues such as the budding jealousy House felt throughout three marriages, countless affairs, and a handful of girlfriends; or, perhaps, the stinging bitterness that seeped into the oncologist's otherwise tender baritone when Stacy came back into House's life.

What was a surprise, indeed, was how natural the relationship was. How, after some shared glances over a pizza in House's apartment, the two finally realized what others had merely suggested. An unbridled passion existed between the two doctors, yet even when they were discovering each other as lovers, even when everything was new and different, everything was also eerily familiar.

While labels changed and two beds soon became one, the foundation of everything House and Wilson had together – their repartee, their sarcastic comments, etc. – never changed. The stress of handling House never subsided, though a lot of his idiosyncrasies started to make sense according to Wilson. The younger doctor had the poor judgment to suggest that their relationship was akin to a puzzle piece falling into place. The elder doctor simply smirked and kissed the brown-eyed oncologist.

Before long, the couple discussed the more significant aspects of a relationship. After Amber's unfortunate passing, and after Wilson & House's final reconciliation, James moved his last few possessions into House's apartment. Despite the occasional prank, the possessive nature that the elder doctor exhibited was best expressed in his sudden need to provide for his Jimmy.

James was the first to outwardly suggest the concept of a civil union after living together for a year. Although the blue eyed doctor had contemplated the same event, if he had allowed Wilson the luxury of escaping hell for considering yet another marriage ("after three divorces…") , House feared his reputation would be in jeopardy.

Two months later, a small civil union was celebrated in Cuddy's backyard. Standing as the witness, and only guest, she was proud to finally see her two friends happy at last. The ceremony was quick, the justice of the peace was paid off immediately afterwards by Wilson, the three went off to dinner, and later the couple planned to take off to Hawaii for a week-long honeymoon.

As the newly-weds returned from a very satisfying vacation, there were a few more steps left to take. For instance, the two men got into a quarrel about amending personal documents to include each other in respective wills, health insurance, and so forth. The last time House had actively changed his personal documents was during the relationship with Stacy (Wilson later found out the discussion was all for naught: House had lied and changed his will and health insurance to include him long before they ever entered into a relationship. After what happened with the infarction, it was no surprise).

The greatest step required the most amount of convincing on James' behalf: adoption. House was adamantly against bringing a child into their home. After a difficult and abusive childhood, the diagnostician neglected the thought of parenthood.

James knew the stories of the ex-Marine; how John had abused his son in some attempt at discipline. Greg refused to turn into John, and was terrified – although he would never admit it, even to him – of doing the same to a child of his own. Wilson knew, however, that his strong aversion to his father would result in a parenting style quite opposite than the one with which he was raised.

Over a period of a year, the couple argued over adopting a child. James provided adequate enough defense throughout the timeframe, leading to House's final secession.

Searching the adoption agencies and having interviews at every ample opportunity stressed the two men significantly. On a grey day in January, Wilson met up with the tenth agency seen that month. House had planned to join, but remained in the hospital with a critical case.

The representative, a plump woman of about thirty, took an immediate liking to the oncologist. There had been news of a young boy, around two years of age, who had just been put up for adoption. He was born overseas, though his parents brought him to the U.S. agency. After subsequent interviews, both were surprised to find that the representative even approved of House. With a shining recommendation from Cuddy, the agency gave the two men a chance.

A play date of sorts was scheduled for the prospective parents where they could interact with the child. When the day finally arrived, the car ride over was too quiet. Wilson was biting his lower lip, and House sat in the passenger seat, fidgeting.

"I had thought you didn't want to do this originally…"

"Therein lies my argument: originally."

"You don't magically have a change of mind, House."

"Everybody lies, _Wilson_."

"Yes, and while we all lie, _you_ don't fidget."

"You don't normally gnaw on your lip or wake up every hour on the hour."

"You normally sleep like the dead, so far be it from you to say when I do or do not wake up."

"My leg was hurting."

Wilson sighed as he pulled into the parking lot, giving up the argument. The two sat in the Volvo for a moment. Wilson looked over at his husband with a clear-cut expression of anxiety. The very same expression was mirrored by the blue-eyed doctor.

"You think we can do this?" James asked, worry evident in his voice.

In a moment of sentimentality, House leaned over and kissed his best friend, his lover. "We've survived everything else, why not?"

The couple got out of the vehicle and ambled towards the intimidating building before them. After fifteen minutes of instructions, a little blonde boy walked into the light green office. His hair was a light wheat colour, his eyes a sea blue; a small pout protruded from his pink lips, and in his hand was a small, brown stuffed animal.

The administrator introduced Gregory and James to little Robert. Once the necessary, awkward adult conversation started, the little boy meandered over to House, who was leaning over on his knees. Robbie looked up at him expectantly.

"Uppy," the blonde commanded with petite, chubby arms raised in the air.

House's eyes widened in surprise before looking down at mirror-like orbs staring right back at him. He acquiesced to the boy's request, picking him up and placing him upon his good leg. Taking a good look at the stuffed animal, House smiled.

"Wombat, huh?"

-----

_Ring, ring_. _Ring, ring, ring. _

"Wilson, pick up the damn phone! I'm sleeping!" House grumbled. No one should interrupt him during his Saturday afternoon nap. If it was the hospital, he would much rather hear Cuddy's orders in Wilson's voice anyway.

"House, wake up. It's the adoption agency," Wilson came in with the receiver on his ear. He sat down next to House, who had partially sat up.

"Hello, Doctor Wilson, this is Melissa Michaels on behalf of the Princeton-Plainsboro Adoption Agency. I see you and your husband met with one of our children, is that right?"

"Yes, Ms. Michaels. Robbie, err. Robert."

"Of course. Congratulations. Robert Chase responded so well to the two of you, and after all the recommendations, we would like you to be the parents."

The phone was hung up and the two men embraced. They now had a family. There was something more than just House & Wilson, or Wilson & House. Now they had Robbie.

The ride from their home to the agency normally took thirty minutes, but – not counting the ten minutes it took to celebrate and install the car seat Cuddy had purchased) – that morning, it took fifteen. Twenty minutes in the adoption agency, and the couple had their son buckled into the car seat.

Once home, Wilson carried the boy up the stairs, and into the apartment. "Welcome home, Robbie," he beamed. House ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair, smiling. "Welcome home, Wombat…"


	4. Thanksgiving

**Title**: The Wombat Series  
**Chapter**: Four: Thanksgiving  
**Pairing**: House/Wilson, microscopic mentions of House/Stacy, Wilson/Amber.  
**Rating**: G for total fluff.  
**Warning(s)**: Totally AU: a kid!fic where the Ducklings are House & Wilson's kids. Chapter Three/Four: slight mentions of House's dysfunctional family, general backgrounds.  
**Disclaimer**: House, Wilson, Cuddy & respective ducklings are not mine. I wish, but alas, they aren't.  
**Author's Note**: This installment is back on track with chronological order. ^_^

-----------------------------

Thanksgiving had always been small and rather dreaded for House when he was young. Usually it had been just him, his mother, his father and maybe his grandmother if she decided to grace them with her presence that particular year. Things didn't change much as the years went by. His grandmother had passed when he was a freshman in high school, but she was never a permanent fixture in the holiday's celebrations. Up until his second year of fellowship, his holiday consisted of his mother and father, a mediocre turkey, varying vegetables of the winter variety, and a store-bought pumpkin pie. Dad passed out in his recliner after drinking too much Scotch and an all-together unpleasant "discussion" about how Gregory should grow up and attempt to be vaguely successful. Once the man started snoring along to the football game on the television, Greg would kiss his mother goodbye, grab his coat and take his leave. All things considered, the holiday was never something to which he looked forward.

James' Thanksgiving experiences were the complete anti-thesis of how House knew the holiday. Of course, most of his experiences were total opposites, what with the nuclear family the Wilsons' had. The boys would play football out in the crisp New England air, even as he grew up. His mother would beckon them inside for a feast of decadent proportions: turkey, squash, sweet potato casserole, rolls, corn, gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and the list went on. The woman could feed an army, and there were just as many desserts and drinks to go around. House was in his glory the first time Wilson invited him over, back in the early years of their friendship.

Eventually, Thanksgiving no longer rested upon their mothers and fathers, but them instead. For House, he kept visiting family to a minimum, even when he was living with Stacy. It was much easier to stay in and drink while ignoring any holiday greetings. For Wilson, the holiday would often test whichever marriage he was in at the given time. Whether he had to impress the family, which he usually managed to do quite easily, or cook with his wives, there was still undue stress involved that resulted in some argument or another.

When the two men started to date, they made absolutely sure that whatever negative feelings were associated with the holiday would not enter their home. Wilson promised House that the phone would be off the hook, there would be no reason to visit any family because they were all that they needed. House, in turn, made no promises about the holiday being less stressful, but he made sure that there would be no testing involved whatsoever. After knowing each other for as long as they did, there was no reason to do any such thing.

Not long after, they started a family of their own. Robbie was the first child they had adopted, and the Thanksgiving was quite small at first. The Wombat was only two, so the concept of sitting around eating for prolonged periods of time held no excitement. It was like any other day at home, just with the traditional food of the season. Eric was their second child, and he was about the same age as Robbie.

The very first real Thanksgiving the four of them (and their Aunt Lisa) celebrated together was when the two boys were both five years old. Papa Wilson and Aunt Lisa made all of the food while Daddy House spent time with Robbie & Eric, who were fascinated with the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

However, being the good husband he was (and with promises of sufficient rewards later that night from Wilson), House took a few trips to the grocery store to pick up corn, and cranberry sauce ("The real kind, not the canned kind, House!"), and pumpkin spice ("Where in the hell do you expect me to find _pumpkin_ spice?" "In the _spice_ aisle?" "Well, where the hell is that?!") and about fifty other ingredients Wilson should have bought earlier in the week.

Once all of the cooking was finished, the family gathered together around a deep mahogany dining room table. House was reminded of the few times he stopped by the Wilson abode, but this time, it was his family. He looked over to his smiling husband, sitting directly across from him, then looked to his left to see the two boys wolfing down everything on their plate, and to his right to see Lisa giggling at the two boys. It was enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside (if he ever admitted to feeling that way, at least).

An hour and a half later, once the table was cleared, and everyone had eaten their fill, all five gathered on the couch to watch a movie. The two fathers were on either end of the couch, with the two boys next to them, and Aunt Lisa directly in the middle. All three adults sipped on mulled cider while Eric & Robbie drank apple juice. Papa Wilson made some caramel corn, which was being passed around, and all five were squished together. Despite the tight spaces, everyone was comfortable and content. None of them made it to the end of the movie, as they all were completely and totally content. It truly was a happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
